Zelda's Revenge
by Claudz126
Summary: Kirby's hit band soon finds another member - his husband, Link! Except Zelda's not particularly happy about it, and she'll do anything to get her fiancée back... and Zelda's not the only one... *HAITUS*
1. Chapter 1

**My Name is Keerrr-bbbeee**

_The rest of the fanfic shouldn't be the same as this, but I thought this bit would be easier for the wedding. Link/Kirby (yes, it's a he) yaoi._

**In the beginning:**

_Link and Zelda are getting married after Link had rescued Zelda AGAIN from Ganondorf. Kirby has just swallowed his girlfriend (green Kirby) and is flying around above._

Zelda: *looking deep into Link's eyes* I love you, Link.

Link: I do too. Who doesn't love Link?

Priest: Then if nobody has any objections towards the marriage of this lovely couple…

_Kirby drops like a stone onto Zelda, knocking her unconscious. No one liked her anyway._

Priest: Of Link the adventurer, and *opens eyes* and this wonderful person ….

Kirby: My name is Keeeeerrr-bbbeeeeee.

Priest: Kirby, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Zelda: Mmnn….

Priest: Then I happily declare you husband and wife.

Kirby: I didn't know Link was a girl.

Link: Hang on, here! You mean you're a guy?!

Kirby: Yeppers.

Priest: *outraged* You're pink, what was I meant to know?! You're wearing a tutu, for goodness's sake!

Kirby: I'm transgender, it's not my fault!

Audience: …

Link: That is awesome!

Everyone: …

Priest: And now, a minute's silence for Link's sanity. We will miss it.

_A minute later_

Everyone, including Link: Amen.

Link: I can do a handstand with a pie on my head!

Priest: It is well and truly gone.

Kirby: My hero!

Audience: …

Zelda: Mnmn….

Priest: Okay…. You may now kiss the er, groom.

_Link and Kirby leans in. Kirby swallows Link._

Link (stick his head out of Kirby's): That was cool! Let's do it again!

Everyone: …

_Link strikes up a conversation with Kirby's girlfriend, who had been swallowed a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. Kirby spits them both out._

Link: Hi!

Kirby's girlfriend: Who are you???

Link: Oh! Let me introduce myself. I'm Link, and this is my husband, Kirby.

Kirby's girlfriend: That's my Kirby!

Link: You have a Kirby too?! We should be friends!

_Kirby is slowly backing away. Zelda wakes up._

Zelda: Link… what's happening?

Link: Heya, Zelda! Sorry I'll be late for the honeymoon, I'm speaking to Kirby here first!

Zelda: What? But, Link, we're married!

Link: WTF?

Kirby: You've been CHEATING on me?!

Link: Honey… it's not as it looks.

Kirby: Really?!

Kirby's Girlfriend; Zelda, we should run away to make our boyfriends jealous. They'll be begging for us to return!

Zelda: Hang on! Link, who is this slut that made you cheat on me?!

Kirby: My name is Keeeeerrr-bbbeeeeee.

Zelda: … I'm going now.

Kirby's girlfriend: Ayup.


	2. Kirby! Link! swoon

**Kirby! Link! *swoon***

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I do not own…**

**Kirby: Keerrr beeeee!**

**Link: Kirby… Get back in bed, my love.**

**Me: Jeez… I 'll set the fangirls on you if you continue in that way.**

**Link and Kirby: *grumble***

**Me: Okay, let's do this properly. I don't own…**

**Kirby: Keerrr beeeee!**

**Me: … or…**

**Kirby: Keerrr beeeee!**

**Me: Kirby…**

**Kirby: Keerrr beeeee!**

**Me: KIRBY!**

**Kirby: Keerrr beeeee!**

**Fangirls : *swoon***

**Crazy obsessed maniac advisor person: Okay… They are crazy… DieDoodels does NOT own Kirby or Link or the fangirls that appear. I however… do… I also own your house, your family, and everything you ever loved. Including ….**

**Kirby: Keerrr beeeee!**

**Advisor: *twitch* *twitch***

_**Throttling noises, and Link yelling, "Kirby! No!"**_

Link and Kirby are at Los Angeles for their honeymoon, looking very inconspicuous in leather and sunglasses. They are also very inconspicuous, break-dancing in front of Disneyland while Kirby is singing the Cottee's cordial ad music.

Link: Oh, Kirby… this is so romantic.

Kirby: Cottee's cordial, that I like best!

Little girl: Mummy, why is there fat pink blob in front of Disneyland?

Mother: I don't know, honey … OMG ITS KIRBY … AND LINK! *swoon*

Little girl: My mummy ALWAYS knows best! *swoon*

_Random fangirls appear in the horizon, including the DET teacher of a school far away in Sydney. Link and Kirby jump up, clapping their hands, like schoolgirls!_

Kirby and Link: Fangirls! YAY!

Random fangirls dressed in elf costumes: Link! Link!

" " " " " : I touched him! Can you believe I touched him!

Link: Ladies, ladies.

Fangirls: *swoon*

Blue Kirby girls & the occasional guy: OMG! It's Kirby, my hero!

" " " " " : Marry me, Kirby!

Kirby: *glances at them*

Kirby girls & guys: *swoon*

Kirby: *glances to look at Link*

Link: *swoon*

Kirby: …

_Back at their apartment, where they can see fangirls crowded below, trying to take pictures of them using high-tech cameras._

Kirby: All this attention is so _annoying_!

Link: Annoyingly awesome, you mean.

Kirby: *turning to look at him with a questioning expression*

Link: *swoon*

**Me: Did y'all miss Kirby?! Well you'll be glad to know he's all good…**

**Kirby: Keerrr beeeee!**

**Me: See? **

**Link: Kirby, maybe you shouldn't be up there…**

**Me: Up where? *turning around***

**Crazy advisor person: I'm afraid to inform you that Kirby is swinging around on your fan… wearing your shoes, and nothing else.**

**Fangirls: *craning their necks to see him then, you guessed it, swooning***

**Me: Get down from there right this instant, Kirby, otherwise I'll wake the fan girls up!**

**Link: Kirby, no! Not the fangirls Kirby! Nooo!!**

**Kirby: Keerrr beeeee?**


End file.
